


Ghost of Christmas Dreamt

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith never thought she'd be saving Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of Christmas Dreamt

This isn't her season, nor is this her dream, or her history. It looks like the Ghost of Christmas Past is her costume: no star blazing at her head, or metal cap, and indeed, she wears her own body, her own insouciant smile. But there's no way not to recognize the role she plays.

He's not pleased to see her. Faith only grins at Angelus, grins wider at Angel dashing across the street to save the dog. Bad luck penny that she is, she'll buy him another chance at redemption, even if she has to roll every bone of hers.


End file.
